Glitches in GTA IV
A Glitch, also known as a Bug, is an error in the game that produces an effect that was unintended by the programmers. Glitches can be unintentional and may cause problems to the player, but some glitches may be used to the player's advantage. The following page lists all of the major glitches found in the Grand Theft Auto IV. Take note that if you are going to post a new glitch, it must be able to be repeated. * Dying and being admitted to a hospital causes the in-game time to advance 12 hours; however, the day does not advance. For example, if you go to the hospital at 7:00 on Saturday, when you are released it is 17:00 on Saturday - but if you go to the hospital at 17:00 on Saturday, you are released at 7:00 Saturday when it should actually be 7:00 Sunday. This was tested on the PC version. * In the mission No. 1, go to the race start, but not on the yellow arrow that starts the race. Instead, do not pause but leave your game on for at least one in-game day. All other competition will be gone. Brucie is still with you, so go to the yellow arrow and start the race. You will notice that you are in 1st place the entire time, so all you have to do is complete the race (this may work in the Xbox 360 version only). * After a mission ends in which an enemy was shot or blown into water (such as the missions Tunnel of Death or Uncle Vlad), the body of that particular enemy will not be shown in the water, even if the cut-scene ended with the player only a few feet away from the sea. * If the player falls into a gap (i.e. between two cars or between a car and a dumpster), Niko Bellic will suffer minimal damage even when falling from a height that will normally kill him. * On the top of the GetaLife building, if Niko Bellic walks and falls onto the E, he will take damage and move forward, causing him to fall. However, when he falls, he will fall slower than the speed he normally falls and stay in a "lying down" position, and when he reaches the ground, he will take no damage. * At the beginning of a date with any of the girlfriends while in any vehicle, wait for her to get tired and fire a weapon to end the date. The vehicle the player is currently in will become fire- (excluding the tires), bullet-, explosion-, and damage-proof. * Bringing up the camera option on the phone while driving in a car or on a bike will instantly stop the car or bike no matter what the speed the vehicle was going; however, this has been fixed in the PC Version. * In the subway tunnels, it is possible to be forced through the wall and into Blue Hell. If the player is riding a motorbike and is trapped between the wall and a moving train, he can be forced through and off the bike. The player could also use a large vehicle (such as the bus) and get shoved by two subways going in opposite directions to get forced into Blue Hell. All that occurs is falling for a brief few seconds before respawning on the ground above. * Occasionally, when the player is using the subway, the player can encounter a glitch where they are stuck to their seat. This is caused by an unknown error where the player presses the button to leave the train, and the game cuts to the trains interior camera, but Niko doesn't get up. The train then doesn't leave the station, and all controls do not work. The player must restart the game. This glitch has so far only been confirmed at Suffolk, Frankfort Ave, and Easton (K/C). * In the online multiplayer mode "Bomb Da Base II," players have reported a bug/glitch that occurs at a certain point in the mission. The screen will go black and then start loading, and the player will be loaded back to single player. This only occurs on the PS3 version, and was later fixed in a patch released by Rockstar. * In Francis International Airport in Free Mode, if the player drives a truck up one of the ramps in the Airport, it is possible to make the truck fall on its side and start spinning in circles; this is not only visible to the player, but also other players. This occurs on large vehicles with the capability of staying on their side, and can also occur in normal gameplay. (Except you will earn a 4-star wanted level for entering the runway.) * If the player gets out of a vehicle parked on the entrance gates leading to Francis International Airport's cargo yard (with stop signs on them), the gates will go back down and cause the vehicle to disappear. This also occurs on other gates in the game. * If a vehicle's engine doesn't start, it will start if someone calls the player on the cell phone, or, more conveniently, if the player calls someone else. Also, it will start if the player activates the Health and Weapon cheat. * On multiplayer mode, if a vehicle's engine doesn't start, it will restart by kicking the front of the vehicle. * Sometimes, when Niko has a wanted level and is stopped by the police, while performing a hands up gesture, the key to perform resisting arrest doesn't work, making Niko fail to resist arrest and get Busted. * When doing the extra missions for Roman, if you pull up with stuff (news paper boxes, dumpsters, etc.) beside your car, the fair will walk into that stuff and you will be stuck. This has been tested on Xbox 360, and you will have to restart from the last save. * Sometimes, when driving by the gas station in Westdyke, there are two vehicles parked in the parking lot, one of which could be parked with its engine running, doors locked, and the hazard lights on, which cannot be turned off by the player. * A player can lose a 5 or 6 star wanted level by entering Francis International Airport in any vehicle. The wanted level will revert to a 4 star. * Sometimes the player may become stuck in a loop when trying to buy food at Burger Shot, Cluckin' Bell, or any other restaurant or food vendor - he then just stands in front of the vendor doing nothing. There are two ways to get out of this loop; one is to reload the game, and the other is to just go into the pause menu for at least ten seconds, and then he should momentarily continue. This is the same with any of the hot dog stands, with the only difference being that the player walks in a circle all the time. If you are lucky and wait long enough, the animation might stop and the player gets the food at last. You can avoid this by walking to the exact front of the vendor and by making sure that Niko is standing still. Do not try to buy food from vendors when you are somewhat far away from the counter/stand. Otherwise, cars and objects might block Niko, triggering this glitch. * Causing many explosions at once (especially when it's raining) will cause the game to crash. Tested on PC version. * If you spawn a car using cheats while looking over the edge of an overpass, the car may float in the air. If you shoot it, it won't become damaged, but it will fall down. Alternatively, if you spawn one while standing just before the entrance of the Booth Tunnel, the car may become stuck in the top of the tunnel. Again the player may shoot it to get it down. * Occasionally, a "rock car" spawns in the game (sometimes in multiplayer). This vehicle looks like any normal NPC while in motion until hit; however, the vehicle does not move from its line of travel, creating tremendous forces against both vehicles and leaving little cushion since the reaction is close to driving the vehicle directly into a wall. The impact usually kills the NPC and creates high to extreme damage to the player's car. (Damage to engine, suspension, etc.) Damage may be lessened on the NPC's car, but not as much. Other possibilities besides vehicle damage is ejection of the player through windscreen and the NPC's vehicle combusting internally. * On the Xbox 360 version, if you kick somebody using the X button while they are using a computer in TW@, their health will be completely drained or almost drained. This usually doesn't work if the NPC is sitting at a chair with no computer. * Shop doors can be glitched by driving a car into them. It will cause them to vibrate and distort. * Rarely, when a big-wheeled vehicle is sideways, it can be driven around. If turned sharply, it will go back into its normal state. * In Francis International Airport, it is possible to enter the airport building (the building before the runway) by jumping into pillars next to one of the entrances to the Airport. The building will have no interior, as it isn't supposed to be reached. * There is a glitch to alter a car's top speed and acceleration. Pop all the tires of the car. This will decrease the car's acceleration, but increase the top speed. This can make some super cars go faster than the Police Stinger with wheels. * There is a rare glitch that causes the ability carjack or fire a weapon (even at the police) without earning a wanted level, without the use of cheats. This involves using a phone. However, this glitch may end when you die. (Tested on PC version) * If Niko is on top of a moving vehicle, and the vehicle drives down a slope, Niko will suddenly flinch and fall over. However, on very rare occasions, Niko can be catapulted a few feet into the air. * Occasionally, when the player is driving a car in Bohan, all or most of the other cars that spawn in both parked and moving positions will be the same model as the car being driven. * Sometimes, when the player invites a prostitute into their car, if they drive and then jump out with the prostitute still inside, they will actually drive off with your car; if you catch up to them, you will find that there is a man in the driver seat, and the prostitute cannot be seen, strangely. * There is a rare chance that a pedestrian will spawn lying on the ground, and will converse with other peds (for example, talking about day, hitting on/responding to being hit on). The glitch will be fixed if the player comes into contact in any way with the pedestrian. * Sometimes, when you skip the travel in a taxi to a gun shop, your mini-map will disappear. Pausing then resuming the game will fix this. (Tested on the PC version) Category:GTA IV Category:Glitches in GTA IV Category:Portals